Mobile computing continues to grow quickly as mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, add more power and more features. Users of such devices launch various applications, including task-based or task-centric applications, through the mobile computing devices. The task-based applications can assist a user of the mobile computing device in organizing tasks that the user is interested in.